


sweet as cherry wine

by symbiont



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Breeding, Dom/sub, F/M, Kinda, PWP, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symbiont/pseuds/symbiont
Summary: She finds him in his room at the base, licking grease from his fingertips in a way that’s both greedy and guilty.**Or, Wraith teases a very full Mirage.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	sweet as cherry wine

She finds him in his room at the base, licking grease from his fingertips in a way that’s both greedy and guilty. It sets her heart racing either way, her pulse jumping in her throat at just the sight of Elliott. The voices in her head, the other Wraith’s, explode with a million different opinions - all about how he looks good enough to eat - itching at the back of her consciousness where she shuts them when she’s not in the arena. 

‘You’re showing nicely,’ she says, her voice as cool and disinterested as ever, as if he’s nothing to her, cold and compassionless. t’s not true but she’s not ready for all that yet, the voices whispering the truth so loudly that she’s sure Elliott will hear it anyway. 

She can feel the warmth of his skin against her palm, bleeding through the material of his jumpsuit as she slides her hand over the lower curve of his belly, feeling just how swollen and round it is. Wraith moves her other hand to join the first, her fingertips digging into the taunt skin and giving his belly a little shake, just to feel how heavy it is.His little whimpers, high and breathy like he barely has space in his chest for them, reverberate through her chest. 

‘I’m- I-,’ he mutters, too lost in pleasure to continue the thought. He gets like this when he’s stuffed with food, Wraith has learnt. Elliott eats so much, his stomach so tight and bloated with excess that he can’t even think and fuck that sends a shiver of arousal through Wraith, warmth tingling between her thighs.

‘I didn’t say you could speak,’ she admonishes after a moment, realising that she’d got lost in thought. ‘That’s better.’ She moves her hands slowly upwards towards the crest of his belly, working her fingertips in little soothing circles as his belly gurgles away beneath them. She might talk tough, but Wraith is happy to give Elliott as much attention as he wants, secretly. And having him in real pain is no fun. 

Elliott whimpers again, his hands flying up to cover his mouth.

He’s still wearing his jumpsuit, like he’d got back to the barracks after their last match in the games and not been able to stop himself from eating enough food to feed a family, judging by the discarded packing and plates around his room. Mirage’s iconic jumpsuit, however, isn’t quite fitting as intended anymore and honestly Wraith is quite impressed that it’s even still hanging on at all around the huge bloated swell of his stomach. She tucks her head up over his shoulder, unable to stop herself from running her fingertips across the invisible zipper that runs down the front of the jumpsuit, marvelling at how tight and thin the material was bunched straining to contain him. 

She needs to fuck him like this, fill him up even more and make him moan and whine as his belly hangs heavily between them, bouncing and jiggling with each thrust. Wraith can’t wait any longer, she needs to take him apart. 

‘You look 9 months pregnant already,’ she says, hefting his belly up again before she drops it. He’s so full that it barely moves, sticking out solidly from his slight frame but Wraith watches as a blush - deep red and blotchy - spreads across his cheeks, Elliott’s pupils blown wide with arousal. ‘But you’ll let me fill you up even more won’t you? I’ll breed you again and again, your belly so huge and swollen that you can barely walk and you’ll keep begging for my fat cock, won’t you?’ She smirks at Elliott’s broken moan, the only response he’s likely to be capable of making. 

**Author's Note:**

> my personal headcanon is that wraith refers to herself as wraith still rather than renee


End file.
